


Crisp Vows

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young F'nor, during the waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisp Vows

He could see his breath, could taste the snow on the air. The air had just enough moisture in it to make the fur at the wrist of his gloves freeze, brushing against his skin in shivering motion each time his hands flexed on the leathers.

Every breath that he drew was a searing shock to his lungs, making him huddle down into his knitted scarf. Canth twitched an ear back at him, commiserating. There were times when being the largest of the browns was a definitive draw back. It was that, or punishment for being F'lon's son.

He continued to watch the Weyr bowl in the pre-dawn chill. He was tired of this waiting, tired of being derided for his beliefs. The crisp air around him, with all the misery of stone-cold weyrs, only reminded him that even the seasons seemed intent on punishing him as he watched from the Rim.

One day, he vowed, he would be vindicated. It would be the day F'lar took the leadership…and then the Weyr would be set right.

For now…he kept watch.


End file.
